Together Forever
by BeautifulDisaster27
Summary: For those of you who have read "Pieces of You" and wanted Eli back. It's a continuation off of the first half.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM**

**A/N: This picks up right where the first half of "Pieces of You" left off**

* * *

I woke up to Eli's cries. I picked him up and the minute I did Danni started. So I sat her in my bed wrapped up in blankets.

I changed, made two bottles, and fed both babies in my bed praying that Andie didn't wake up and luckily she stayed quiet long enough to feed Danni and Eli, but woke up once I laid them down.

"Good morning Clare how are you feeling?" a young nurse said as she walked into my room. She looked like she was my age.

"I'm doing good."

"That's good. I'm sure your ready to take these precious gifts home with you."

I smiled faintly when I remembered home and everything there. I got a text from Eli's publisher saying one of the books he sent her three weeks before he died just got published and his autobiography as well as the children's books are still on hold to get published.

"Are you ok?" the nurse asked

I nodded slowly and started to cry.

"Is there something I can get you, anything you want just name it."

I smiled faintly and giggled. "Thank you, but that's impossible."

"Surely nothing's impossible."

"You can't bring him back."

She moved and sat on my bed.

"Who dear?"

"My husband I'm sure you've heard of him Elijah Goldsworthy." I announced

"He died?" She said as if she didn't know

I nodded.

"Two months ago."

"He just came out with a new book-"

"Written months ago, that's the thing he'll write, then hand the copy to the publisher, and it won't get published till months later. They're waiting on my ok to publish his children books and his autobiography is to be published in two months, they want me to add to it."

"He was such a great writer I've met him a few times and he seemed so full of life."

"That's my Eli, though he always dressed emo he was always so happy much like in his stories."

"I always wondered why he dressed like that."

"It was his style, he even drove a hearse named Morty."

"I thought those were just rumors."

I giggled.

"Those weren't fiction Morty's parked in my garage. He was Eli's baby, until he found out I was pregnant, then it was these three. Did you meet Eli at book signings?"

"Yea he took a picture with me he was sitting down you were asleep in his lap." She giggled

"He forced me to go." I admitted

"I was so jealous. I thought that him being married was a rumor too. You could tell he loved you very much."

"I know, we've been in love for eight years."

"That's long time."

I nodded and smiled. "Eli first told me he loved me on Valentine's Day when I was fifteen. We got married when I was nineteen and were married for eight years."

"That's a long time." She repeated herself

I started to cry. "I thought we'd be together forever."

All three babies started to cry.

"Wanna help?" I asked seeing that Alli and Adam were still sleeping. They mainly took the night shift.

"Sure."

I picked up Danni and handed her to the nurse.

"Oh I'm Louise." The nurse stated as I put Danni in her arms

"Clare, which you probably know from Eli."

"He talked about you when you weren't at his signings. He loved you dearly."

"This is Danni and I love Eli just the same, I always will."

I changed Eli's diaper and he fell back asleep right after, then I took Andie. I changed her and made her a bottle.

I saw someone lean against the door.

"I missed a lot didn't I?" Eli stated only it couldn't be him, my Eli was dead.

I moved Eli's crib closer to me in fear as I put Andie down and continued to feed her. The nurse held Danni in shock.

"Don't pretend you're afraid of me Clare-bear." Eli said sadly

"E-Eli you, you, y-you're dead you died a month ago."

"They got the bodies mixed up I had amnesia and when I went to the bathroom one day I got lost in the hospital I just recovered yesterday."

I looked at him, he looked the same that mortifying day before he left.

"See I still have my wedding ring on."

I looked up as Eli pointed to his wedding ring and looked at all the other rings on his fingers. Then I turned to the nurse.

"Don't they take the rings off when you die?"

She turned to me "Yes only to do the autopsy, but then they're placed on or given to the person's family which would be you or his parents, if he didn't have on any jewelry they would just leave his body as is."

I thought back to the funeral, the Eli in the casket didn't have on any jewelry at all, no black nails, no eyeliner, no nothing. Then I looked at Eli in the middle of my floor standing tall, worry clearly visible in his eyes, joy as well, he was in the same outfit the day he left too. Either this was my Eli and there was a mistake in the hospital, or this was a disturbing, sick, twisted joke someone was playing.

"Ask him a question that only the real Eli would know." the nurse stated once she saw the confusion on my face.

I thought about it.

"Where's my birth mark?" I asked

"Easy on the bottom of your right breast."

"Where did you first tell me you loved me?"

"A little Italian restaurant the song was Hanging By A Moment by Life House we were waiting for our food to come and you looked really cute, I took your hands and whispered I love you Clare, you stared blankly at me so I repeated it, then tears fell from your eyes as you told me you loved me and threw yourself in my arms. When we found out we were having triplets you we were so scared, but the moment I first felt them kick you were walking to me in the kitchen and when you told me I knelt down, and put my hands on both sides of you belly, then smiled up at you."

There's no way anyone could know that unless they were stalking us. I laid Danni down as Eli started crying loudly.

"Shh it's ok my little Eli mommy's here." I cooed as I cradled him.

"Thought we decided on Adam?" Eli said with a raised brow

"That was before I thought you died."

Adam woke up and wiped his eyes a lot Eli chuckled.

"It's really him Adam in the flesh." I stated

"It can't be."

"But it is." I stated

Adam nudged Alli and woke her up.

"Who the hell are you and if this is your idea of some sick sadistic joke you're not funny get the fuck out." Alli yelled waking up the babies. "Sorry I woke them up Clare." her voice clearly apologetic

"It's fine and he's real he never died."

"Nope, mixed up the bodies, I had amnesia." Eli shrugged

"Clare did ask him things only Eli would know." Louise

"He told me things that only the real Eli would know."

"Well we'll just see about that."

I watched as Alli picked up my phone and left right past Eli. I stood up and changed Eli's diaper again.

"So does this mean I can hold you, you know it feels like forever since I last seen you." Eli stated

I was speechless I didn't know what to say, sure he's my husband, but still I was made to believe he was dead and for the past month I believed it.

"Adam do you think he's the real Eli?" I asked

"Dude back when you Clare had just started dating tell me once secret you've never told anyone."

Eli motioned Adam to walk towards them and whispered something in his ear. Adam backed away.

"Yup it's the one and only Eli Goldsworthy in the flesh no mistaking that." Adam announced happily then hugged Eli.

Alli walked back in the room and a nurse took him out, while another came in.

"Can I draw some blood out of one of your babies for a DNA sample?"

"What for? I don't like that idea."

"Well it's to match up samples with Mr. Goldsworthy. Plus the doctor has to draw blood from all three before you leave just to check to see if they're healthy."

"Fine." I replied dryly.

I watched as the nurse smiled and walked away. Moments later a doctor and Eli returned. Louise gave me Andie and left the room.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Goldsworthy."

I smiled faintly and nodded.

We all watched as the doctor took a needle and cleaned it.

"How much blood are you taking?" I asked

"Only a little about an ounce or so."

"And nothing bad will happen will it?" I questioned worry clearly in my voice

"No I promise."

I nodded and the doctor wiped off Danni's arm, then began to draw blood. She started screaming and I sat Eli down in his crib.

I looked to Eli who had his back turned at the sight I couldn't bare to watch the doctor draw blood from my babies. All three were now screaming loudly.

"I took some from all three." He yelled over the screaming. "I'll be back in about twenty minutes with the results."

I nodded and picked up Andie I handed her to Alli, I gave Adam Eli, and I took Andie as the three of us tried to calm them.

"They're loud." Eli announced

"Well duh." I commented back in a sarcastic tone.

CeCe and Bullfrog walked in as the babies started to get quiet. I watched as CeCe's eyes widened as she looked over Eli.

"Ok everyone put the babies down and get out." she demanded in a raised voice causing me to jump and want to leave, but I was forced to stay thanks to the god awful stitches in my side.

Cece closed the door and even Bullfrog left. The babies are now sleeping peacefully in their cribs all three of them.

"Ok my so-called-son drop your clothes." Cece demanded with her arms crossed at her chest.

"What mom!" Eli replied

"You heard me and you're not allowed to call me mom until I find out you're my actual son." CeCe sounded unamused

Eli rolled his eyes and took off his shirt, then his shoes, then soon he was only in his boxers. I blushed and turned my face.

"Clare it's nothing you haven't before."

I didn't reply I just kept my face turned. CeCe looked over Eli and gave her approval.

"Yup he's my son or someone paid a hell of a lot of money to get surgery to look like him."

"Told you mom."

Eli got dressed and then everyone was allowed back in the room. A few minutes later a doctor came in.

"Ok we have the results. It has been confirmed…." We were all watching in anticipation. "The hospital indeed got the bodies mixed up we are so very sorry."

Just like that I got my Eli back. I opened my arms widely as tears started coming down my face. Eli immediately ran over to me crying as well, we hugged, and cried.

"I-I thought you were dead, never ever do that to me again." I sobbed uncontrollably

"I won't I promise."

Eli picked up my face both of us still crying, I looked at him, he wiped tears from my eyes, and kissed me hard and rough.

"I missed that and a lot of other things." Eli said as he looked around at the sleeping babies.

"Well, meet your kids Danni, Andie, and Eli." I announced

"I thought we decided not to have a junior."

"That was before you were mistaken for dead." I replied sadly.

Eli nodded, sat on my bed, kissed my head, and looked at all three of our kids.

* * *

**Please Review and let me know how I did in bringing Eli back.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: As much as I want to I do not own Degrassi or any part of it sadly. **

**A/N: This chapter isn't as long as I expected, but I hope it gets the point across. There's a poll on my profile to vote for your fav story please vote to determine how they get updated ty and enjoy.**

* * *

When we got home Just was waiting for us on the front steps.

"Why is my publicist here?" Eli asked

"Probably to get the rough copy of your autobiography." I replied

"And where is it?"

"In my suitcase. I was supposed to add a few things, but seeing how you're alive I'm not going to."

"Ok." Eli responded

When we pulled into the driveway Eli smiled when he seen Morty.

"You kept him?" Eli asked surprised

"Of course I love Morty, Adam's been driving him since I couldn't."

I knew how Eli only wanted him and I to drive Morty, but he nodded.

Eli helped me out of the minivan and Judy walked over. All the books in her hand fell to the ground as soon as she seen Eli.

"I was mistaken for dead." Eli exclaimed

I watched as Adam and Alli got out of the car each with a baby. Eli lifted out little Eli and we all went inside, including Judy.

Eli looked around once he entered.

"Nothing's changed." I told him.

"Who's been keeping up with the shop?"

"I have, it's the same as you left." Adam stated.

"Thanks man, I owe you one."

Adam nodded and the guys gave each other a "man" hug.

"So Eli since you're alive are you going to write another story?" Judy asked hopefully

"Of course, I plan to continue writing, in fact I'm already thinking of a few ideas." Eli stated happily as he looked at the babies which are on the floor still in their infant carriers.

"We need to take them to the nurseries." I announced.

"That we do." Eli chimed

I knelt down and started to unbuckle Danni and Andie.

"Baby, let me get them you still have stitches." Eli said as he helped me up by my arm.

"Still overprotective I see." Alli giggled

Eli smirked sarcastically at her.

After I was on my feet Eli finished unbuckling Danni, removed her arms from the restraints, then handed her to Alli.

"We'll take up all three at the same time." Eli said as Alli took Danni from him.

"Ok."

"Hey Eli?" I asked once I noticed Adam wasn't in the room.

"Yea Clare?" Eli responded as he handed me Eli

"Well Adam lives here now."

"Really?" Eli chuckled

"Oh yea he's been sleeping in Clare's room." Alli said with a smile

Eli shot Alli a death glare.

"He has not Eli, he took over the guestroom."

"I've taken over Clare's room with her, not Adam." Alli confessed

"So wait you two have been sharing a bed?" Eli asked with a curious look

"Well yea." I blushed

"Kinky." Eli chuckled

Alli and I rolled our eyes at him as he stood holding Andie.

"Ok so we got to lay them down before they wake up in an hour." I stated

"Well Adam can keep the guestroom we'll add another room or three."

I laughed and we began walking up the stairs. We glanced in Adam's room and he was sprawled across his bed in a sound sleep.

"We'll tell him he can keep living here permanently later.' Eli said quietly as I shut the door

We all walked into the nurseries and laid down the babies. After all were asleep in their cribs Alli went downstairs as Eli and I stood outside little Eli's room. Eli had his arm around my waist, held me close to him, and kissed my temple. I smiled.

"They're all sleeping. Eli whispered softly

"Mmhmm"

"We create beautiful babies."

"We do."

We lingered there for a little in each doorway, just glancing in, then we went down stairs.

"Eli, Clare we know you've both just got home, but since Eli's back and healthy how about another book signing after we clear up the issue of your mistaken death?" Judy asked as we walked into the living room.

"And when will my book signing be?"

"A month from now if that's ok."

"Well I just got my family back per say, so Clare and the kids are coming too."

I looked at Eli and he smiled back as he pulled me towards him and kissed my temple.

"That's fine with me." Judy said cheerfully

"Eli it would be too much especially since we don't know where you'll be signing." I announced sadly

"That's easy, you'll be signing at the mall."

"I guess it's ok with me if it's ok with Eli."

"Ok I'll do it." Eli answered

One of the babies started crying as Eli and Judy started to talk. Alli ran up stairs before I did, she smiled letting me know she's got it. I smiled back and turned my attention back to the conversation.

"Like I was saying you'll be there for hours just like the first one you were at Clare." Judy stated monotone

"That was a long time." I said remembering the countless hours, the small meaningless conversations, and the countless number of jealous fan girls.

"Clare's right the triplets will have to be in a coach just about the whole time we're there and that isn't such a good idea."

I turned around as both Alli and Adam walked down the stairs Alli had Andie and Adam had little Eli. Both smiled as they walked into the den with the babies, I smiled back.

"there's a day care center in the mall you can look at, they're supposed to be really good." Judy announced hopefully

"Hn, we'll check it out, see how it goes." Eli said monotone

"You could always let us know when you need a babysitter I'll get Holly J and Sav to help." Alli stated happily

"Holly J babysitting?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow

"That I'd like to see." Eli chuckled.

"Her and Sav want kids and she needs all the practice she can get. Trust me."

We all laughed at Alli's remark, Judy included.

"Ok next month we'll need you four?" I asked looking at Eli.

"I agree." Eli smiled at me. I looked over to Alli who was smiling widely.

"Then it's settled I'll call you with the date in about an hour or so." Judy exclaimed as she left smiling.

Eli and I walked into the den after Judy left. Andie and Eli were sleeping in their soothing melody gliders. Eli chuckled.

"Look at Eli, he's so cute." I cooed as I watched my son move his little fists in his sleep.

"Awe thank you baby." Eli said sweetly with no sarcasm. Adam rolled his eyes and chuckled

"I was talking about our baby boy honey." I giggled.

"Well then how about we call him Elijah not Eli, that way I don't get confused again."

"Ok Eli we'll call him Elijah." I giggled

"Thank you." Eli stated.

Moments later Alli walked into the room holding Danni as she fed her.

"Can I take her?" Eli asked as he held out his arms.

"Why are you asking me she's your kid?" Alli chuckled sarcastically as she handed Danni over to Eli along with her bottle.

"Same ol' Alli." Eli chuckled as he fed Danni

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Alli questioned angrily with her hands on her hips.

"Nothing." Eli replied

"Uh-huh"

We all sat down and watched T.V together. Judy called while I was cooking dinner to tell me that the book signing is in the first week of October, so it'll be somewhat warm out, but it's in three weeks.

During dinner we all talked about the future, Alli goes back to work in the middle of October which is in exactly one month, then she leaves.

As we started to settle down Elijah started crying.

"It's 10pm and he's awake?" Eli exclaimed.

"Eli he needs to eat." I said as I got out of the bathroom."

"Every two hours?"

"Yes, and he gets changed."

"He got changed less than an hour ago."

"Eli if you haven't noticed they all wake up to eat every two hours and get changed every time they wake up."

I walked out of the room, picked up Elijah and Alli walked in with a bottle by the time I was done changing his diaper.

"Thank you Alli." I said as I took the bottle off of her

"No problem."

"Here I'll take over, Clare you get some sleep." Eli stated with a smirk plastered on his face

"Are you sure?"

"Mmhmm, now go get some sleep."

"Daddy's going to take care of you Elijah." I said sweetly to him as I handed him to Eli.

Eli kissed me as I left the nursery. Once I got into the hallway Danni woke up.

"I'll take her." Adam stated.

I smiled faintly at him and Andie started to cry.

"She's mine." Alli chimed

I flashed her a lopsided smile, went to my room, and went to sleep only to be woken up two hours later.

* * *

**Please Review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own any part of Degrassi in any way.**

**A/N: Don't worry this isn't the last chapter, but the next one is.**

* * *

This past month has gone by faster than ever, Eli and I have been on countless numbers of dates in which the babies went on as well, everything's been so wonderful, Adam has also been helping out any way that he could, and even CeCe and Bullfrog have been over a lot still both in shock and happy that Eli's back.

The babies are starting to change so much Elijah looks just like Eli more and more each day, while Andie looked more like me each day, and Danni looked like a combination of both of us.

I'm so excited that Eli and I are a family again, he loves the triplets more than anything, you can even see it in his eyes.

"Clare are you almost ready?" Eli asked as he put his jacket on and handed me mine.

"Yea momma Edwards you two don't want to be late for Eli's signing." Holly J said as she rushed us out.

"It's Goldsworthy Clare and I are married now." Eli explained annoyed

"Well momma Edwards sounds better than momma Goldsworthy and momma Clare." Holly J argued causing Eli to roll his eyes at her.

"Ok guys out! We can take it from here." Sav shooed us.

"Bye my babies." I yelled looking back as Holly J and Sav pushed us out the door. I swear I could hear Alli laughing in the background as she held Elijah.

"Come on Clare" Eli said motioning me to Morty.

"I don't know Eli what if something goes wrong or the babies miss us." I muttered

"Clare it's just for a few hours and we have Sav, Alli, Adam, Drew, and dare I say it Holly J looking after our babies they'll be fine. That's five people to three kids." Eli reassured "Plus they have our cell numbers and we have our cells."

I nodded and entered Morty. The drive there wasn't that bad and Eli held my hand the whole way.

"This is it." He sighed as he parked Morty into a parking spot in the back of the mall.

We were lead into the mall by a security guard, we had to take the back route through the mall so no one would recognize Eli. We could hear people as we made our way into the back of the bookstore and once we got through the doors we seen a bunch of fans cheering as they held their copies of "Life In High School" written by Eli Goldsworthy, yes it was about how Eli and I met and on the cover was a picture of Eli and I in High School as he held me in his arms when we were in the Hammock during the party we threw I don't recall who took the picture though, but it made a good cover.

We took our seats at the table, Eli picked up a marker, folded his hands, and smiled at me, I smiled at him in return.

"Ok so who's first?" Eli asked

A young bubbly teen walked up with the book in her hand.

"Can you please sign this Mr. and Mrs. Goldsworthy?" she asked nervously as she set her book down.

My face lit up as a security guard handed me a marker, Eli smirked at me causing me to smile back as I took the book and signed my name in it. I smiled back at the girl and slid the book over to Eli.

All throughout the signing Eli and I were asked a bunch of questions by random fans, surprisingly I wasn't bored this time since I had a lot to do. It was rather fun being with him and signing the books.

"Did you have fun Clare?" Eli asked as we drove off.

"Tons." I smiled back and kissed his cheek.

"I'm glad now we get to go home to our wonderful babies."

* * *

**Care to review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi sorry**

**A/N: This is the last chapter**

* * *

"Mommy are you ready?" Danni asked

"Mommy come on you've did this before." Andie pleaded

"Ok. How do I look?" I asked as I fixed my veil.

"Clarebell its almost time." Bullfrog said as he knocked on the door.

"Ok." I yelled back "Girls are you ready?" I asked

"Of course."

"Ok lets go." I said holding my bouquet of red and white roses.

I stood a few feet behind Andie and Danni in a hallway in front of two doubled doors. Danni looked just like me she had curly auburn hair and blue eyes, while Andie was a mix of both Eli and I she had straight medium brown hair with hazel eyes.

Bullfrog stood next to me and we entwined our arms. The girls looked back and smiled at me, then we heard music the doors opened and the girls began to walk, Bullfrog and I followed a few feet behind them.

I watched everyone in the pew, they were taking pictures and some were video taping. I seen CeCe crying. I looked to the alter and seen my bridesmaids Alli and Jenna, Darcy was my maid of honor. I looked towards my husband to be and he looked so amazing I felt like the luckiest woman alive. Adam was the best man while Drew and KC were the groomsmen. KC because of Jenna.

When we reached the alter I gave my bouquet to Darcy, looked over to my husband to be, and started into his eyes as he took my hands I knew everything was perfect. I was too busy paying attention and almost missed the lines.

"Clare Diane Edwards, do you take Elijah Lucas Goldsworthy to be your husband through sickness and in health, to"

"Ahem can we please skip the last part." Eli whispered everyone who heard held back laughter.

"For as long as you shall live?" He asked

"I do."

"Elijah Lucas Goldsworthy do you take the clare Diane Edwards to be your wedded wife for sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"I re-pronounce you as husband and wife."

Just like the first time Eli took my hand after I got my bouquet from Darcy and we ran down the aisle laughing and giggling. I threw my bouquet as we ran leaving it go wherever. We had gotten our vowels renewed, we figured it be the best way for a fresh start.


End file.
